¡Nunca me rendiré!
by Irisu-dezu
Summary: Iris Sucrette es una chica hermosa,tierna,inteligente pero aveces algo torpe. Todos los chicos del instituto Sweet Armoris están enamorados de ella,hasta que algunos se dan por vencidos,solo 2 de ellos siguen luchando para enamorar a nuestra querida Sucrette. ¿Quien ganara su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeeeell….este es mi primer fic de Corazón de Melón, así que disculpen si queda todo raro. Aquí se tratara de todos los chicos de Sweet Armoris que están enamorados de nuestra dulce Sucrette. Algunos se dan por vencidos…..pero solo 2 de ellos ¡siguen intentándolo! **

**Espero les guste, va con todo mi esfuerzo e inspiración.**

Chapter 1.

Hola, me llamo Iris Sucrette y tengo 16 años, tengo mi cabello cenizo y largo, ojos bicolor, uno verde y uno azul cielo, tez blanca y una linda sonrisa…. O al menos eso dice mi tía.

Me mude con ella hace 1 semana, junto con mi hermana gemela, Natalia, mi tía nos puso en un nuevo instituto, llamado Sweet Armoris, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese para un instituto? Solo espero que pueda llegar a tener muchos amigos y pasármela de lo mejor.

Iris Pov.

Estaba dormida, soñando con mi viejo instituto, lo extrañaba tanto…pero hoy es mi primer día de clases en el nuevo instituto.

Mi tía llego y nos despertó a mí y a mi hermana.

-¡Chicas! Despierten, hoy es su primer día en su instituto y no quiero que lleguen tarde.-dijo mientras nos intentaba despertar, yo me desperté primero, pero mi hermana era un poco floja, ella se le acercó y le dijo-¡Natalia! ¡Ya es hora de que te despiertes!-

-Hmmmm…..mama….estoy cansada….-dijo mi hermana abrazando su almohada, pues estaba agotada del viaje.-

-Dios que voy a hacer con ella.-dijo mi tía mientras la seguía moviendo, hasta que por fin despertó-Al fin despiertas, querida, vístete y báñate rápido, después iré a dejarlas al instituto.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Emmm…..está bien, tía-dijo mi hermana tallándose uno de sus ojos, mientras se levantaba y se iba a otro baño, pues yo ocupaba uno.

Cuando salí saque de mi armario una blusa de tirantes turquesa con negro, unos jeans grises y me puse unos converse negros. Me vestí simple, pues no quería tardar tanto, además de cepillar mi cabello, lo adorne con una diadema azul cielo.

Cuando yo termine de vestirme, llego mi hermana, ella se puso un vestido azul y unos tacones lindos, esos se los regalo su novio, cepillo su corto cabello y se puso labial rojo, ella se arreglaba un poco más que yo.

Al salir de nuestra habitación, tomamos el licuado que había preparado nuestra tía, tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos directo a su auto. El camino no fue demasiado largo, hasta podemos irnos caminando, pero solo nos dejó hoy para poder terminar de entregar los papeles que faltaban.

Natalia Pov.

Llegamos al nuevo instituto, la verdad no se veía tan grande, después de todo, espero todo salga bien en este instituto.

Nos bajamos del auto y mi tía fue a dejar los papeles, yo me fui junto con mi hermana a recorrer un poco el instituto, nos encontramos a un chico rubio de ojos dorados, vaya que si era un poco lindo, tal vez le guste a mi hermana. Decidimos acercarnos a él y preguntarle si podía darnos un recorrido por el instituto, obviamente hice que mi hermana le preguntara.

-Hola, ustedes deben ser las nuevas alumnas de Sweet Armoris, ¿verdad? –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-Me llamo Nathaniel, gusto en conocerlas.-

-Ho-hola, pues es cierto, nosotras somos las nuevas alumnas de aquí-dijo Iris con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Mucho gusto, Nathaniel, yo me llamo Iris Sucrette y ella es mi hermana gemela, Natalia.-

-Es un placer conocerte, Nath-le dije yo con una sonrisa-¿Queríamos saber si podrías darnos un recorrido por el instituto?-

Nathaniel Pov.

Ellas si eran lindas, Natalia tenía unos hermosos ojos morados y el cabello de un color café muy claro, sin embargo Iris era más hermosa, sus ojos tan lindos, ese cabello tan claro y la linda sonrisa que tenía

-Con gusto les daré un recorrido por el instituto.-les respondí con una sonrisa, a lo cual ellas sonrieron también, Dios, la sonrisa de Iris era hermosa.-Vamos.

Les di el recorrido comenzando con el patio, ahí nos encontramos a Castiel…..agh, era al que menos quería encontrarme. Cuando él nos vio, decidió acercarse a nosotros.

-Hola delegadito, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo serio como siempre, pero con una sonrisa de lado, lo sabía, sabía que a el probablemente también le gustaría Iris.- ¿Alumnas nuevas acaso?-

-Si….ellas son las nuevas integrantes de Sweet Armoris, ella es Iris Sucrette-dije presentándole a Iris.-

-Mucho gusto.-ella sonrió, tan linda que se veía de esa manera.

-Y ella es Natalia, su hermana gemela.-le dije presentándole a Natalia.

-Es un placer.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Castiel.-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo-Bueno enanas, delegadito, me voy, hasta luego.-dijo el chico mientras se iba hacia otro lado.

-Se veía muy buena onda.-dijo Natalia.

-Lo sé, además era bastante alto.-dijo Iris, sentía feo que lo alagaran de esa manera, ¿Cómo podrían unas chicas tan lindas como Iris y Natalia querer acercarse a alguien como Castiel?

-Nunca se acerquen demasiado a él, no es buena influencia.-dije, después recordando el pequeño recorrido que les daba.-Bueno, sigamos el recorrido, ¿les parece?-

-Está bien.-respondieron ambas.

Iris Pov.

Seguimos el recorrido, Nathaniel era un chico muy amable, además era lindo. Mi hermana me dejo sola, pues fue a buscar a su novio, si, él estaba en el mismo instituto.

Me quede sola y solo paseaba un rato por el instituto, pero sin darme cuenta me choque con alguien, caí al suelo y me sobe mi cabeza.

-Auch…..eso dolió…-decía mientras una mano se acercó a mí, solo tome la mano de esa persona y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-dijo un chico muy lindo, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño y alborotado.-Perdón, no me fije por donde iba.

-No te preocupes, soy algo torpe….-dije mientras lo miraba fijamente y el de repente me abrazo, no supe que hacer y solo me quede en shock.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Iris- me dijo el chico, pero…. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Yo soy nueva en el instituto….

-¿C-como es que sabes m-mi n-nombre?-dije tartamudeando, me dejo en sorpresa, se me hacía familiar….pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Jajá, no me reconoces, ¿cierto?-dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- Pues te hare memoria de quien soy "Oye Su, ¿no quieres comer algunas galletas?"-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¡N-no puedo creerlo! ¡Ken! ¡Eres tú!-dije abrazándolo fuertemente, estaba tan feliz, solo recuerdo que en el antiguo instituto le comente de que me ira, él dijo que me seguiría…..pero ahora estaba muy cambiado, tenía el cabello muy alborotado, era más alto y ya no usaba esas gafas.-Pero te ves muy diferente….ya no pareces ese chico tan dulce y tímido que recuerdo….. ¡Además ahora eres mucho más alto que yo!-dije sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo, se veía muy lindo así

-Jajá, he cambiado mucho, Iris, pero ya no me llames Ken, ese era mi apodo de burla, ahora llámame Kentin, hace 1 año yo llegue a este instituto, pero las chicas me molestaban, llegue antes que tú para esperarte, pero cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que las chicas y todos me molestaban, me mando a la escuela militar y regrese hace ya como 1 mes.-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa, vaya que era demasiado diferente al anterior Ken que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí.

-Ah ya entiendo Ken….Kentin, pero no sabes cuánto te extrañe en nuestro viejo instituto.-le dije volviéndolo a abrazar a lo cual el correspondió mi abrazo.

-Jajá, tranquila, Iris…yo también te extrañaba mucho.-dijo tomando mi mano-Ya casi es hora de entrar a clases, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?-dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje y asentí.-Esta bien, vamos.-

Kentin y yo nos dirigimos al aula A, ahí tenía yo mi primera clase, cuando entramos el profesor ya estaba ahí, al igual que todos los alumnos, estaba Castiel, Nathaniel y algunos otros chicos y chicas que yo no conozco aun. Kentin fue a sentarse al lado de un chico de cabello negro, estaba distraído jugando con un PSP, parecía muy entretenido.

-Bienvenida señorita, soy el profesor Farres.-dijo el profesor amablemente y volteo a ver a todos los alumnos.-Muy bien chicos, ella es Iris Sucrette, será su nueva compañera, por favor sean amables con ella.-dijo y todos dijeron "Si profesor".-Bien señorita, siéntese al lado del joven Armin.-dijo señalando al chico pelinegro, el chico no presto mucha atención, hasta que me senté a un lado de él.

-Hola.-me dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, igual que m ojo izquierdo.- ¿No tienes los libros? Puedo prestarte los míos si quieres.-me dijo con su sonrisa, a lo cual yo asentí .El me entrego el libro que estábamos usando, abriéndolo en la página indicada y comencé a leer lo que nos había dicho el profesor.

Armin Pov.

Dios….jamás había visto una chica tan hermosa como ella, su cabello tan largo y hermoso, esos ojos que me dejaron embobado al verla de frente…esa hermosa sonrisa…..todo de ella era hermoso.

Las clases pasaron igual que siempre…..los profesores regañándome por jugar en plena clase, quitándome mi PSP, pero algo hacia que se me pasara el enojo hacia los profes, mirarla tan hermosa con una pequeña risa al ver cómo me regañaban….me hacía sentirme como en las nubes.

Al fin se llegó la hora del receso y decidí pasar el rato con Iris….hasta salí con ella al patio.

-Iris, ¿quieres pasar el rato conmigo en el receso?-le pregunte amablemente.

-Se-seguro, Armin.-dijo sonriente y algo sonrojada, yo tome su mano y la lleve al patio, ahí nos encontramos con mi hermano gemelo Alexy y Rosalya

-Hey, hermano, ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?-se acercó mi hermano.- ¿Acaso es nueva en el instituto?-

-Hola, Alexy.-deje sonriendo-Y si, ella es una nueva amiga, se llama Iris Sucrette.-dije presentándosela a mi hermano.

-¡Pues mucho gusto, Iris!-dijo Alexy sonriéndole a Iris, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, era tan hermosa.

-Igualmente, Alexy.-dijo Iris aun sonriendo hasta que vio a Rosalya.- ¿Y quién es ella?-dijo curiosa.

-Ah, ella es una amiga mía, se llama Rosalya.-dijo Alexy presentándole a Rosalya, ella le saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Iris.-dijo la albina.-Por cierto, bienvenida al instituto.-sonrió amablemente e Iris le devolví la sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, Rosalya.-dijo sonriendo.-Muchas gracias.-dios, no dejo de verla, se ve tan hermosa mientras sonríe.

-Armin, ¿me prestas a tu novia un momento?-dijo Rosalya, cuando dijo que era mi novia me sonroje igual que ella, no puedo creer lo que dijo Rosalya, espero que a Iris no le haya molestado ese comentario.

-E-eh…..e-ella no es mi novia.-dije negando aun algo sonrojado, pero ella y mi hermano soltaron una pequeña risa ¿¡Por qué se ríen!?-¿De qué se ríen?-

-Jajá, tranquilo, Armin, solo lo decía de juego.-me contesto la albina, Iris escondía su rostro en sus manos, al parecer le dio más vergüenza que a mi.-Solo quiero presentársela a las chicas, ¿está bien?-pregunto aun sonriendo.

-S-si…preséntala a las demás chicas…..-dije yo aún algo sonrojado, Rosalya tomo a Iris de la mano llevándola a otra parte del patio, rayos, no pude hablar ni un rato con ella.-

Iris Pov.

Dios, porque a Rosalya se le ocurre decir que soy la novia de Armin, ella me llevaba a otra parte del patio, me acerco a varias chicas.

-¡Oigan, chicas!-grito Rosalya, todas las chicas voltearon a verla y la saludaron amablemente con una sonrisa.-Chicas, ella es Iris, es nueva en el instituto.-dijo presentándome a todas las chicas.

-Mucho gusto, jeje me llamo Iris igual que tu.-dijo una chica muy feliz, era peli naranja, eso creo.

-Yo soy Melody, es un placer conocerte.-me dijo una chica castaña, tenía unos hermosos ojos, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Soy Kim, es un gusto.-dijo una chica morena, vestía muy llamativamente, era muy linda igual que las demás.

-Y-yo soy Violeta, es u-un gusto, Iris.-dijo una chica peli morada, me pareció muy tierna, tan linda y tímida.

-Es un enorme gusto conocerlas a todas, chicas.-les sonreí a todas ellas, vaya que se veían muy amables, además eran lindas, todas me sonrieron y me dieron la bienvenida al instituto.

Este día transcurrió igual que cualquier día en otro instituto, clase por clase, pero me parecían más divertidas por todos los compañeros que tenía. Al salir del instituto, Alexy y Armin me habían invitado a salir al centro comercial y me esperaban en la puerta, pero me choque con alguien.

-Auch.-dije cayendo al suelo y me volteo a ver.-L-lo ciento, n-no me di cu-cuenta de que estabas aquí.

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia chafa!**

**Espero siquiera los haya entretenido un poco, ya saben que va con todo mi esfuerzo. Dejen sus reviews porfa, acepto críticas. Si tengo errores háganmelos saber :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, aquí está el segundo, ah y ahora que recuerdo este fic tendrá LEMON! Pero más adelante, hasta que mi querida Su tenga a su novio ewe**

**Ya no las distraigo más, ¡que empiece el capítulo 2!**

Chapter 2.

Iris Pov.

Me había chocado con alguien, mire hacia arriba, no vaya a ser que fuera Kentin de nuevo, no lo era, esta vez era una chica rubia.

-Oye idiota, fíjate por donde vas a la próxima, estúpida y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida.-dijo esa chica, al parecer se creía la princesita del instituto, como me desesperan las chicas como ella, se fue sin decir nada con sus zorritas al lado riendo de quien sabe qué.

Me iba a levantar, pero llego Armin y me levanto.

-Iris, ¿estás bien? ¿Amber te hizo algo?-dijo Armin algo preocupado, yo tome su mano y me levanto y negué con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Armin, no me hizo nada, solo me caí por distraída y choque con ella.-dije rascándome la mejilla algo arenada, sabía que a veces yo era algo torpe.

-Está bien, bueno, vamos mi hermano nos está esperando.-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

-Ok, pero…..emmm…-dije jugando con mis dedos índices, quería saber si podríamos llevar a mi hermana, solo no quería incomodarlo…..así que decidí preguntarle.-A-Armin…. ¿pu-puedo invitar a mi her-hermana?-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-S-seguro, Iris.-dijo Armin sonriendo, en ese momento lo abrase diciéndole gracias, salí corriendo a buscar a Natalia.

-¡Natalia!-la mire platicando con su novio Jade, ambos voltearon y yo salude a mi cuñado, el me devolvió el saludo.-Natalia, ¿quieres ir con unos amigos y conmigo al centro comercial un rato?-le pregunte feliz, esperaba que dijera que sí.

-Mmmm…..está bien, pero que venga Jade con nosotros, ¿si?-pregunto ella y yo asentí, tomo la mano de Jade y nos fuimos a la puerta donde estaban Armin y Alexy esperándonos.

Nos fuimos caminando, yo iba platicando con Armin, Alexy, Natalia y Jade también iban platicando, al parecer Armin y Alexy ya conocían a Jade, dicen que está en el club de jardinería, recuerdo que eso me comentó Natalia, que a él le encanta la naturaleza.

Armin y yo teníamos bastantes cosas en común, nos encantan los videojuegos y el anime, él se sorprendió cuando le dije que también me encantaban los videojuegos, cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Alexy nos llevó primero a comprar algo de ropa, la verdad a mí no me gusta mucho eso, a mi hermana sí. Yo les dije que quería ir a otro lado, mi hermana dijo que ella me compraría un conjunto que sabía que me gustaría.

Me fui con Armin a la tienda de videojuegos, nos pusimos a ver varios nuevos, cuando encontré el nuevo Súper Smash Bros, el que era para la Wii U, aunque todavía no saliera decidí apartarlo, Armin se puso celoso, pues él también quiere ese juego, el veía más videojuegos, compramos varios, de ahí nos fuimos a jugar a alguna maquinita en "Videogame Star" (N/A: Ese nombre me lo dijo mi hermano mayor, así que se lo puse); Empezamos jugando "Marvel v.s Capcom II" hicimos una apuesta, si yo ganaba íbamos a salir todos a algún parque acuático y él no se podría negar a no ir, pero si el ganaba tendría que regalarle uno de mis peluches de pokemon, no podría negarme si es que el ganaba.

Comenzó el combate, yo había elegido a Morgan, a Strider Hiryu y a Jill, el escogió a Capitán América, a Megaman y a Spiderman.

-¡Ya verás que te ganare, Iris!-dijo Armin seguro de sí mismo, yo reí ante su comentario.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Armin.-dije yo, le derrote primero a Megaman, era algo débil después de todo, pero Armin lo majeaba muy bien, después el me derroto a Jill, íbamos empatados a ambos nos quedaban 2 personajes, después le derrote a Spiderman.

-Rayos, creo que te subestime, jajá.- dijo riendo, era muy bueno en el Marver v.s Capcom, era de las pocas buenas batallas que he tenido en bastante tiempo, termino por vencer a Morgan, pero ya venía lo peor, mi mejor personaje y solo le faltaban 2 barras para derrotarlo.-Creo que esto se está poniendo muy emocionante.-

-Si, eres muy bueno, Armin.-al final ya estaba más emocionante, pues teníamos casi la misma vida, pero al final yo salí victoriosa por un pequeño descuido de Armin.-¡Yupi! ¡Gane!.-dije celebrando mi victoria, ahora Armin debe cumplir su apuesta.

Armin Pov.

¡No puedo creer que Iris me ganara! Yo no quería perder, desgraciadamente ahora tendré que cumplir con la apuesta…..ni modo, no me queda de otra.

Mire a Iris festejando su victoria, se veía tan hermosa, dando saltos de victoria.

-Vaya…..no pensaba que me ganarías, Iris.-dije con una sonrisa, la verdad me sorprendió mucho, es demasiado buena en este juego.-Ahora…..veo que debo cumplir la apuesta.-dije rascándome la nuca.

-Pues ya vez que soy mejor que tú en el Marver v.s Capcom II.-dijo ella sacándome la lengua victoriosa, yo sonreí.-Y si, más te vale cumplir con la apuesta.-dijo señalándome y yo reí nerviosamente.

-Jajá, seguro.-conteste, ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos, tan brillantes, sonrió y tomo mi brazo y yo se sonroje por su repentina acción.- ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte, pues me miraba tiernamente.

-Quiero un helado…. ¿Me compras uno?-me dijo mientras hacia una mirada de cachorrito, parecía una niña pequeña.-Porfiiiiiiiiiiis.-

-Emmm…..está bien.-le dije sonriendo mientras la llevaba fuera de los videojuegos, nos dirigimos a comprar los helados, ella quería uno de vainilla y yo pedí uno de chocolate.

Nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas del centro comercial, platicamos de varias cosas que nos gustan, me dijo que amaba los videojuegos y que le gustaba el anime, eso era genial, teníamos varias cosas en común….siento que me llevare muy bien con ella.

Pasamos un rato ella y yo platicando, Iris era una chica muy hermosa, es gamer, le gusta el anime….vaya, creo que es la chica indicada para mí.

Pues primero que nada, disculpen la inmeeeeeeeeeeeeensa demora que me di para este cap, solo que tuve problemas, no me llegaba inspiración, etc.

¡Pero al fin les dejo el Cap. 2! Creo que está un poco más corto que el anterior u.u pero es que no me llego por completo la inspiración y así lo deje, me disculpo…..si es que aun alguien lee este fic :T

Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews :3

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Aclaraciones: Natalia (la hermana gemela de Iris) es la novia de Jade, a mi mejor amiga le encanta ese chico, así que decidí ponerla como su pareja jeje :3


End file.
